grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Rufus/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The Bounty Hunter from Underworld." Main Info *'Name': Rufus Wilde *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': Counting money14. Rufus Wilde. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Bounty money, solitude, easy money *'Dislikes': Legis Wilde, being approached by someone else, hard work for a little pay *'Weakness': Cost of ammunition Rufus' father was a very famous and skilled Bounty Hunter, but due to an incident, he left for the material world never to return. Though he resented his father for abandoning him, Rufus had long aspired to be like him, so he decided to follow in his father's footsteps to become a Bounty Hunter. As one of the Haros tribe, Rufus was the guardian and watcher of the Underworld. He had the authority and responsibility to watch over the souls trapped in Underworld, along with bringing them back if they escaped. When Rufus became an adult, he gained a reputation for his exceptional skills as a Bounty Hunter. One day while chasing after a wicked soul into the material world, he sensed a blue flame that felt very similar to his father's and decided to search for it. Avatars Expand] Rare - Singer= *'Cost': ??? USD "Traitor! You will regret quitting our band!" "That will not happen." "So arrogant! Get out of here!" The news that Rufus left the Berkas Band spread quickly. The rumor said that he got kicked out of the Berkas Band for behaving poorly when in reality, he quit the band himself. He didn't have to find out where the rumor started. Berkas was blaming everything on Rufus who wasn't part of the band anymore. "So childish." He wasn't mad. He was expecting it. Rufus did not care about the rumors and focused on finding a new band. Many bands offered a sport as the questing Singer, and many people who were starting a new band were interested in Rufus. But... "Oh, didn't I tell you? I decided to become a Singer for a different band. I'll make a new band next time." "Oh?" "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I'll call you next time. I'm sorry!" But when he tried to meet them in person and get things done, all the plans got canceled. He could tell from their behaviors that they were getting pressured. Berkas Band was pressuring everyone that had a relationship with Rufus. It looked like Berkas Band wanted to kick Rufus off the stage forever. "I can't believe they would do this..." Rufus was not discouraged. But he had to think about how he was going to act from now on. He walked the streets while thinking. At that time, an unknown noise entered his ears and interrupted his thoughts. "Squid without a conscience! A face I don't want to see! Lower your head, lower your head, woo!" "Lower your head, lower your head, woo!" A band was performing on the street. It was a band with a Bassist, Guitarist, and a Pianist. Their performance was awful. The Bassist was a beginner, and the Pianist was playing professionally like a classical pianist. She didn't know the tricks. But in this chaos, the Guitarist was perfect. It wasn't a surprise because Ryan is very famous for playing the guitar. But, it was also Ryan who was singing horribly. Rufus approached Ryan who was smiling after finishing a song. "Didn't I tell you not to sing before?" "Oh! Who is this? It's Berkas Band's singer, Rufus?" Rufus smiled bitterly to Ryan's greeting. Ryan was good at playing the guitar but didn't have any connection to rumors. It seemed like he didn't hear any news about Rufus leaving the band. "You're very late. I left Berkas." "Really? Did you move to a new band?" "I don't have a band in mind. But I'm planning on moving to a new band." "Good! Why don't you perform with us before you find your new team?" Arme and Lire were looking at Rufus behind Ryan. It seemed like they were trying to find a professional Singer. "You want me to become a part of this amateur band?" "Was that a rude offer to a professional Singer? Well then, I'll sing!" "Wait a minute. Is there no other way?" "Huh? What do you mean? You don't want to listen to me sing?" "How many times do I have to tell you? Grab the instrument and not the microphone." Rufus pushed Ryan and stood his spot. The audience cheered at seeing the Singer join on the spot. It's been a while since Rufus received audiences' cheers. Although it wasn't a fancy stage, it wasn't bad to sing in front of the audience with them. "I'll sing this one time." |-| Premium - King of Greed= *'Cost': 1300 Demon World's Great Pirate — First Story The Demon World was always the one invading and never the ones being invaded. While the Demon World was at peace, the demon sea was not and it was called the Golden Sea for a reason. There were those fighting for control of the demon sea and that's how the golden era of pirates started in the Demon World. The demon sea became dangerous mostly due to two great pirates. If you wanted to call yourself a pirate, you had to belong to one of the two great pirates crews, however, some always try to go against the current and those were the Salvagers. "News flash! The Hardliners warship sank!" "The Hardliners giant warship sank? Was it one of the two great pirates?" "Who cares who did it? Let's go! If we don't hurry, we won't be able to salvage anything! Set sail!" All the individual Salvagers readied their boat to find the wreckage of the warship. The sea was already swarming with the navy and pirates. As they were fighting amongst themselves the sea was quickly filling up with wreckage. The Salvagers were the ones sailing around the sea for wreckage and to them, this was a perfect opportunity. The Salvagers were following the seagulls to the wreckage and two different Salvagers came to a quick agreement. "A giant warship is more than big enough for both of us to get our fair share." "There's no point in fighting with each other when there are more Salvagers headed this way." "I agree, let's split this 50/50." "Agreed. All right, let's get to work." The two Salvagers worked together to gather the remains of the giant warship and when they were finally able to pull the giant warship out of the water. When they reviewed the remains of the warship, they were left speechless. "Gasp!" "I-Is this a ship? What happened to it?" The warship didn't look much like a ship anymore, it looked as though it was picked clear off like a filleted fish. There was nothing left of it, anything that could have been worth anything was already ripped off the warship. When this thought hit them, they realized there was only one being that was capable of this. "T-The King of Greed! This must have been him!" "Damn it! It wasn't the pirates? Run!" The Salvagers scrambled to get out of the scene but they were already too late as the King of Greed was already closing in on the Salvagers. A pirate ship blocked their path before they even began to pull their anchor up. 『Swooosh』 The King of Greed, Rufus of the Golden Ocean, was standing tall on his ship. "Haha, I knew this would happen. All I used was a simple carcass yet there are scavengers already at the scene." "U...uah..." Rufus had an eyepatch on his right eye and his greed-filled left eye glared at the Salvagers. In his head, he was already counting the worth of their ships. "A-Admiral, we will hand over all the gold we have, please just spare our lives!" "Not, even your petty lives are worth something." With a title like King of Greed, what came out of his mouth was expected. "D-Damn it!" 『Bang!』 One of the Salvagers panicked and shot his musket at Rufus. There was no way of telling it was calculated but it came at Rufus from the right, his blindside. However, Rufus simply swayed his head to dodge the bullet and before the Salvagers could react he bared his teeth. 『Bang! Bang! Bang!』 "G-Gah!" "Don't bother wasting your bullets, they're all money." His crew members nodded at his remark and drew out their swords. Rufus nodded, satisfied from their quick reaction and grinned. As Rufus grinned his crew started to board the Salvagers' ship. Even the lives of the Salvagers would be used as money. "Ahh!" Those who lost their lives from the pirates still had to face Rufus in the Underworld as he was also the Grim Reaper of the Underworld. "If you want to enter the Underworld, you will have to pay a small fee. Although, I don't expect you to have anything." "......" The Salvagers are called the hyenas of the sea, but what do you call someone that pillages the hyenas and even uses their soul? Likability Eyeteeth Two sets of pistols. When Rufus first held this weapon, many Bounty Hunters around him laughed at him. Even though he hated his father so much, he ended up choosing the same weapon that his father used. However, no one can laugh at him now. Rufus is more known than his father as a Bounty Hunter. Of course, Rufus took all kinds of bounty, whether it was for good or evil. As long as there was money, he got it done. *'Physical Attack': 1400 *'Physical Defense': 430 *'Magic Defense': 250 *'Max Health': 1470 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections As a boss Rufus can be fought as a boss in Raid 5.4: Bounty Hunter. Attacks Rufus utilizes the same attacks he has as a playable character. However, his 'Wolf's Seal' leaves a big influence on the battle, therefore, the debuff should be removed when applied to your party. Trivia *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Rufus' originally purplish skin tone was changed to light. *Rufus is the second Grand Chase member that can be fought as a boss, the other being Lass in the original game. *In the official Japanese and Taiwan sites of Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Rufus is said to have become obsessed with money after his mother died of illness.Official Japanese SiteOfficial Taiwan Site **It is revealed that Rufus needed the money to pay off the debt incurred from the reincarnation of his mother. *Bloody Hunter is Rufus' Awakening set in the original game. *Despite the controversy about the initial character portrait of Ascendant Vanguard, the developers have yet to respond to the criticism garnered by the artwork of Soul Reaper. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Rufus 01.png| Bounty Hunter 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Rufus 02.png| Soul Hunter 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Rufus 03.png| Soul Reaper Breakthrough RufusBloody.png| Bloody Hunter Likability RufusRhythm.png| Singer (Rare avatar) RufusFiesta.png| Sol Fiesta (Rare avatar) RufusCoordi.png| King of Greed (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Rufus Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaorufusdefault.png| Bounty Hunter 5★ Kakaorufusss.png| Soul Hunter 6★ Kakaorufuslimit.png| Soul Reaper Breakthrough Kakaorufusbloodyhunter.png| Bloody Hunter Likability Kakaorufusvocal.png| Singer (Rare avatar) Kakaorufussolfiesta.png| Sol Fiesta (Rare avatar) Kakaorufuskingofgreed.png| King of Greed (Premium avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Lupus-5.png| Bounty Hunter 5★ IconHero-Lupus-6.png| Soul Hunter 6★ IconHero-Lupus-Limit.png| Soul Reaper Breakthrough IconHero-Lupus-Bloody.png| Bloody Hunter Likability IconHero-Lupus-Vocal.png| Singer (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lupus-Fiesta.png| Sol Fiesta (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lupus-Greed.png| King of Greed (Premium avatar) IconHero-Lupus-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Cat) (Common avatar) Icon-YoungLupus-NPCIcon.png| (Raid 6.1: Swaying Ambition NPC) |-| Cut-ins= EF Lupus Face 01.png| (Default) GCDC Bounty Hunter.png| Bounty Hunter 5★ GCDC Soul Hunter.png| Soul Hunter 6★ EF Lupus Ava 01.png| Singer (Rare avatar) EF Lupus Ava 02.png| Sol Fiesta (Rare avatar) GCDC Vocalist.png GCDC Sol Fiesta.png Singer.png SolFiesta.png |-| Misc.= Swimsuit sol fiesta.png Affinity bloody hunter.png Phrufus.png Rhythm vocal.png Nipponrupus.png Animrufus.gif Videos 第4回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #4 - Rufus. キャラクター紹介 3：ルーファス|Character Introduction #3 - Rufus, dubbed by Kōsuke Toriumi. Sprites Rufus-5-1.png Rufus-5-2.png Rufus-6-1.png Rufus-6-2.png Rufus-limit-1.png Rufus-limit-2.png Rufus-bloody-1.png Rufus-bloody-2.png Rufus-vocal-1.png Rufus-vocal-2.png Rufus-fiesta-1.png Rufus-fiesta-2.png Rufus-greed-1.png Rufus-greed-2.png Rufus-fluffy-1.png Rufus-fluffy-2.png Rufus-child-1.png Rufus-child-2.png Quotes *''"The cost of living... is only pennies."'' *''"You should enjoy life while you're still alive."'' *''"Work that doesn't pay... Such a waste of time."'' *''"I'll be in your care next time too"'' *''"My father... Even without compensation, I plan to kill him."'' *''"Let's keep business and private separate. Though, it's not like we have a reason to meet in private anyway..."'' *''"In the end, nothing can be trusted..."'' *''"I'm calculative? I think it's better than just doing things thoughtlessly."'' *''"Not everything you see is the truth."'' *''"I just... wanted to enjoy the breeze for a bit."'' *''"I don't need to know how difficult it is, just how much it will pay."'' *''"Please end your useless interest in me."'' *''"Don't worry. I will be on your side, as long as the other side doesn't pay more."'' *''"You want me to save you? How much will you pay?"'' *''"Are you doubting my abilities?"'' *''"That much won't even buy you a single piece of hair on my head."'' *''"As long as you pay me... I will do whatever you need."'' *''"For being so worthless, you're being very annoying."'' *''"Thank you for always using my services."'' *''"Why am I obsessed with money? What a useless question."'' *''"I have no interest in that."'' *''"I don't have anything like a family. Anything... like family..."'' *''"I don't need compliments... Just give me money."'' *''"Stop giving up and accept your fate."'' *''"I have no feelings toward you nor do you make me money..."'' *''"It'll be more beneficial for you to sign a contract now."'' *''"I don't feel like talking about it."'' *''"To be shaken up by just this much. How foolish."'' *''"There's no use in begging me now."'' *''"What do you expect to accomplish with just that much?"'' *''"If you don't intend to talk about work, then don't speak to me at all."'' *''"Love? Justice? How much do those things cost?"'' *''"Your soul is mine. I'd appreciate it if you didn't pointlessly die to some random person."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Rufus Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Ranger Type Category:Demons Category:Male Characters